rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tupac Shakur
Tupac Amaru Shakur (* 16. Juni 1971 in Brooklyn, New York City; † 13. September 1996 in Las Vegas, Nevada), auch bekannt unter seinen Pseudonymen 2Pac bzw. Tupac und Makaveli, war einer der erfolgreichsten US-amerikanischen Rap-Musiker. Tupac verkaufte weltweit bisher 75 Mio. Tonträger1. Seine Archivaufnahmen wurden nach seinem Tod ebenfalls Verkaufserfolge. Biographie Tupac Shakur wuchs mit seiner Halbschwester Sekyiwa Shakur bei seiner Mutter Afeni in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Seinen leiblichen Vater William „Billy“ Garland, ein ehemaliges Black Panther-Mitglied, lernte er erst als erwachsener Mann kennen. Sein Stiefvater, Mutulu Shakur – Bruder der Bürgerrechtlerin Assata Shakur, Vater seiner Halbschwester und Tupacs Stiefbruder Mopreme Shakur – wurde nach einem Banküberfall zu 60 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Den Großteil seiner Jugend verbrachte Shakur mit seiner Mutter und seiner Halbschwester in ständig wechselnden Unterkünften in New York. Seine Vornamen Tupac Amaru verdankt Shakur der Zugehörigkeit seiner leiblichen Eltern zur Black-Panther-Bewegung, sie sind eine Anspielung auf Túpac Amaru I., einen Freiheitskämpfer der Inkas gegen die spanischen Eroberer. 1986 zog Afeni Shakur mit ihren Kindern nach Baltimore, Maryland in eine zum Großteil weiße, bürgerlich geprägte Nachbarschaft. Dort besuchte Shakur die Baltimore School for the Arts. Er belegte Kurse in Literatur und Ballett, las viel und spielte Theater. Gleichzeitig fing er an zu rappen. Obwohl er seiner sozialen Herkunft wegen ein Außenseiter war, bezeichnete er später bei vielen Gelegenheiten die Jahre in Baltimore als die glücklichsten seines Lebens; er sah sich gegenüber den anderen Jugendlichen in seiner Nachbarschaft als vom Schicksal privilegiert und erkannte die Bedeutung von Bildung. Im Jahre 1988 zog seine Mutter jedoch zwecks Arbeitssuche an die Westküste und ließ sich dort in Marin City, Kalifornien nieder. Damit entwurzelte sie den nach einer Vaterfigur suchenden Shakur ein weiteres Mal. Tupac selbst sah den Umzug und seinen damit verbundenen Schulabbruch rückblickend als den entscheidenden Punkt, „an dem ich auf die schiefe Bahn geriet“ („where I got off track“). In den Ghettos von Oakland schaute er zu den erfolgreichen Zuhältern und Drogenhändlern seines Viertels auf und versuchte sich schließlich selbst im Drogenhandel. Gleichzeitig aber kam er mit Leuten aus dem Musikgeschäft zusammen, die ihm zu einem losen Engagement als Roadie, Tänzer und schließlich auch Rapper bei der Rapgruppe Digital Underground verhalfen. Mit einem Auftritt in dem Digital-Underground-Titel „Same Song“ machte er auf sich aufmerksam und erhielt seinen ersten Soloplattenvertrag bei der Firma Interscope Records. 1991 veröffentlichte Tupac Shakur sein erstes und zugleich politischstes Album 2Pacalypse Now. Zwei Jahre später folgte Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. Neben der Musik trat Shakur in einer Reihe von Filmen auf, etwa in Poetic Justice an der Seite von Janet Jackson. Zu dieser Zeit geriet er in eine Reihe gewalttätiger Auseinandersetzungen, die ihm zahlreiche Gerichtsverfahren einbrachten. Auf der anderen Seite war Shakur sozial engagiert – er richtete z. B. ein Sorgentelefon für hilfsbedürftige Kinder und Jugendliche ein. 1994 wurde er angeschossen, als er sich mit Christopher Wallace, besser bekannt als „The Notorious B.I.G.“, und Sean Combs alias „Puff Daddy“ in den Time Square’s Quad Recording Studios von New York traf, um einen neuen Titel einzuspielen. Er wurde von fünf Schüssen getroffen, einer davon traf ihn am Kopf. Er überlebte den Angriff und beschuldigte Combs und Wallace des Attentats, was der Beginn der so genannten East-Coast-vs.-West-Coast-Fehde wurde. Im Jahr 1995 wurde Shakur wegen sexueller Belästigung verurteilt. Während er im Gefängnis saß, erreichte sein Album Me Against the World Platz 1 der Billboard Charts. Von den ursprünglich vorgesehenen viereinhalb Jahren Haft verbüßte er jedoch nur elfeinhalb Monate, da er vom Chef des Labels Death Row Records, Suge Knight, für 1,4 Mio. US-Dollar Kaution ausgelöst wurde. Im Gefängnis schrieb Shakur, der sich in Anspielung auf den berühmtenflorentinischen Staatstheoretiker des 15. Jahrhunderts, Niccolò Machiavelli, Makaveli nannte, das Drehbuch Live 2 Tell, das vom Ausstieg eines Drogenkönigs erzählt. Tod Das Logo des Rappers Am 7. September 1996 wurde Tupac Shakur in Las Vegas erneut angeschossen, nachdem er sich mit Suge Knight und mehreren Freunden den Boxkampf seines Freundes Mike Tyson gegen Bruce Seldon im MGM Grand Hotel angesehen hatte. An einer roten Ampel, Ecke East Flamingo Road/Koval Lane, fielen Schüsse auf den schwarzen BMW 750i, in dem sich der Rapper befand. Vier Projektile durchschlugen die Reifen, fünf die Beifahrertür und drei Projektile zerschlugen die Fensterscheiben. Shakur wurde durch mehrere Schüsse in Brust, Becken und den rechten Arm getroffen, unter anderem durchschlug ein Projektil seinen rechten Lungenflügel. Der ebenfalls sich im Wagen befindende Suge Knight erlitt einen Streifschuss am Kopf. Im University Hospital wurde ein Lungenflügel entfernt und Tupac danach ins künstliche Koma gelegt, aus dem er nicht mehr erwachte.2 Am 13. September um 4:03 Uhr erlag Shakur im Krankenhaus seinen Schussverletzungen. Als offizielle Todesursache gilt Herz-,Lungenversagen in Kombination mit Atemstillstand. Bis heute ist die Tat ungeklärt. Orlando Anderson, der als Hauptverdächtiger galt, wurde am 29. Mai 1998 in Los Angeles erschossen. Er war kurz vor der Tat von einer Gruppe um Shakur zusammengeschlagen worden, weil er ein Mitglied des Labels Death Row Records ausgeraubt haben soll. Dies wurde als Motiv vermutet. Die Körperverletzung war von Überwachungskameras aufgezeichnet worden und führte später zu empfindlichen Strafen für Mitglieder der Gruppe. Die Täterschaft Andersons und die Frage, ob tatsächlich Rache sein Motiv für die tödlichen Schüsse gewesen sein könnte, bleibt offen. Verschwörungstheorien Seit dem Albumcover von The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory, das einen gekreuzigten 2Pac zeigt, gab es Vermutungen, dass Shakur noch leben könnte und sein Tod nur inszeniert war. Künstlerisch aufgegriffen wurden die Verschwörungstheorien um 2Pac unter anderem in der Hörspielserie Offenbarung 23. Posthume Veröffentlichungen Auch nach seinem Tod erscheinen weiterhin Werke und Artikel, die bisher unveröffentlichtes Material enthalten. Ein Beispiel ist Ghetto Gospel, das 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Lied, dessen Refrain Samples des Songs Indian Sunset von Elton John enthält, schaffte es in Großbritannien und Australien an die Spitze der Singlecharts. Stil Die Texte von Shakurs Titeln, etwa auch gemeinsam mit den Musikern Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Michael Jackson und der Gruppe Outlawz veröffentlicht, drehen sich um Ghetto-Erfahrungen (z. B. in „My Block“) und Rassendiskriminierung. Dabei bedient er sich einer expliziten, teils gewaltverherrlichenden Sprache. Jugendliche Polizistenmörder gaben an, von seinem Lied Souljah’s Story zu ihrer Gewalttat inspiriert worden zu sein. Politisch konkreter wird 2Pac etwa in dem Lied „Panther Power“, das den American Dream verwirft und sich antikapitalistischer Rhetorik im Stil der Black-Panther-Linken bedient. Der teilweise gewaltverherrlichenden Sprache stehen Stücke mit gefühlvollen Texten gegenüber, etwa „Keep Ya Head Up“ oder „Dear Mama“. Ersteres Lied richtet sich gegen Frauendiskriminierung allgemein, das zweite ist eine ausgiebige Danksagung und Shakurs Mutter gewidmet. Rezeption Im April 2012 ließ Snoop Dogg beim kalifornischen Musik-Festival Coachella mit Hilfe eines aufwendigen computergestützten Verfahrens Shakur in einer lebensgroßen Projektion wiederauferstehen und präsentierte eine virtuelle Performance im Duett mit dem verstorbenen Künstler. Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie * 1987: College Fieber (Fernsehserie) * 1991: Valkenvania (Spielfilm) * 1992: Juice (Spielfilm) * 1993: Poetic Justice (Spielfilm) * 1994: Above The Rim (Spielfilm) * 1996: Saturday Night Special (US-Fernsehen) * 1996: Bullet – Auge um Auge (Spielfilm) * 1997: Gang Related (Spielfilm) * 1997: Gridlock’d – Voll drauf! (Spielfilm) Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Death Row Records Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Beef Kategorie:Beef (USA) Kategorie:Rap Legenden